


Pleasant misunderstanding

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Bottom!Naruto, Established Relationship, Jealous!Sasuke, Lemon, M/M, Sasuke taking revenge, Scheming!Sakura, Yaoi, small bit of violence, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sakura tells Sasuke she saw Naruto leaving with another man, he immediately assumes the worst. Are his suspicions true or is it all one big misunderstanding? Only one way to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first Naruto oneshots ^^ Nothing much to say about this - all the warnings have been stated in the tags, so yeah.  
> I edited it, so I apologize if there are any mistakes left behind
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - Kishimoto owns it

**Pleasant misunderstanding**

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when his hand felt nothing but a crumpled bed sheet besides him in the bed. Where the hell was his boyfriend Naruto? He glanced at the clock; ten a.m. at a Saturday. Normally he couldn't get Naruto out of their bed before twelve p.m. Sasuke sat up and scowled. What was wrong with Naruto? The last couple of weeks he left early and came home late, never saying where he had went to. Not only that, but they only had sex two times a week now! Until a couple of weeks ago, they fucked every day, sometimes even four times a day! Two times a week wasn't enough for Sasuke! He was a healthy twenty – three year old man who needed his daily dose of sex. And for that, he needed Naruto! Damn him, where was he?

Sasuke growled and walked to the closet to pick out a blue button shirt and a pair of black slacks. He had to find Naruto before he would explode. One problem - where should he start his search? Maybe his friends would know where the blond man was.

Because he didn't have the phone numbers of Naruto's friends, he decided to go to their houses. It would be annoying, but he had no other choice. He grabbed his keys and stepped into his black Mercedes. Sasuke decided to visit Kiba first. Kiba was usually the person Naruto spend most of his time with, besides Sasuke. He was an annoying loud dog friend and Sasuke hoped he wouldn't have to spend too much time with the man.

Kiba looked surprised when he saw Sasuke standing in front of him.

"Do you know where the dobe is?" Sasuke asked, as always glaring.

Kiba resisted rolling his eyes. What Naruto saw in the dark glaring bastard, he would never understand. Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the easiest person to live with. "If you're talking about Naruto, then no, I don't know where he is. Shouldn't he be home still sleeping till noon like he always does?"

"Damn it," Sasuke growled and started his car again. Next stop Shikamaru.

Kiba shook his head and closed the door. Uchiha. He would never understand that man and frankly he didn't want to. He valued his sanity.

* * *

"Sorry, but I haven't see him today. Maybe he's with Chouji?" Shikamaru suggested lazily, not bothering to open his eyes. He only leant further back in his chair in the garden.

"Hn." Was the only response he got. Footsteps walked away from him and a car drove away. That all occurred after slamming his fence shut. Result, it broke off.

Shikamaru sighed; he would have to repair that fence again. How troublesome.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, I haven't seen Naruto in four days," Chouji apologized while munching on some crisps.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance, but nodded and walked back to his car. He didn't know who he should visit next. Hinata and Neji were on a vacation with their family and Gaara would arrive next week from his business trip. Where in hell was Naruto? What was he doing? Sasuke growled and clenched his hands around his steer wheel and tried to glare a hole in the parked car before him. Really, how hard could it be to find a stupid, loud, obnoxious smiling, blond dobe? Very hard apparently.

While Sasuke was trying to think of another place his boyfriend could have gone to, one blonde and one pink haired girl had noticed him sitting in his car. Immediately two smiles appeared on their faces; though one smile was a bit too enthusiastic and flirty to be considered as just friendly.

Sakura tapped on the car window. With a scowl, Sasuke opened the door and leaned against his car. Great, now he had to deal with his fangirls too – though he supposed Ino had matured a bit. Now she only was mildly irritating and he could tolerate her. Sadly, that couldn't be said for Sakura.

"Good morning, Sasuke – kun!" Sakura chirped and twirled a lock of bright pink hair around her finger. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, this is a strange place for you to visit at this hour," Ino added. "Are you waiting for Naruto?"

"No, I'm searching for the idiot," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He was starting to get pissed off. Naruto had a lot to explain when he found him!

Sakura's green eyes lightened up. This was her chance! She had never giving up on her hope that one day, Sasuke would see that she was perfect for him. They were both pretty, intelligent and rich. They had so much in common, so Sakura had been very surprised that Sasuke had chosen Naruto over her. Those two had nothing in common! Sasuke was extremely handsome and sexy, while Naruto was plain. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't gorgeous either. Sasuke was rich, Naruto had always been poor. Sure he made money now, but it could never compare to Sasuke. Sasuke was calm and always in control, Naruto was loud and hyperactive. Sasuke was highly intelligent, Naruto was just dense and naive. In short, they had nothing in common. And yet, Sasuke had chosen him instead of her. What did he have that she lacked? But now was her chance. If she told Sasuke what she had seen, Sasuke would dump Naruto. He would be upset, but Sakura would be there to comfort him. And after a while, he would realize she was the best choice. Naruto was a friend of her, yes, but she had learned that all was fair when it came to love.

"I saw him two hours ago," Sakura started, hiding her glee. If she played her cards well, Sasuke would be hers by the end of the month.

Ino frowned and looked at her suspiciously, but she ignored her friend.

For once, Sasuke's attention was entirely on her. "Where did you see him?"

"A few blocks away from your house. I saw him stepping into a car with a blond man. The man had long, blond hair; he was very cute! Although he wasn't as cute as you, Sasuke – kun!" Sakura said hastily. When she met Sasuke's glare, she continued quickly, "They hugged each other – I even think I saw them sharing a kiss, but I'm not sure. Anyway, they seemed to know each other well and they drove away. That's all I know."

Sasuke was seeing red. Nobody was allowed to touch his Naruto. At the same time he was mad at Naruto for allowing that touch that wasn't his.

"Thank you, Sakura. Do you remember which way they drove?" Sasuke asked stiffly.

Sakura nodded. "They took the main road. I'm not sure, but I think that blond guy lives at the edge of the town."

Sasuke didn't say anything more, but stepped into his car and drove away. He would go see for himself what was going on between his dobe and that blond guy. His jaw tightened; they'd better be decent or he would show them what happened when you touched an Uchiha's possession.

* * *

Ino bit on her lower lip. "Sakura, you know how jealous Sasuke is when someone touches Naruto. Hell, he nearly beat the shit out of Kiba when he hugged Naruto when he just had started dating Sasuke! Why would you say such things? They only hugged – they never kissed."

"Oops, my mistake. Guess I didn't see well," Sakura said lightly.

Ino shook her head. "I don't know what you were thinking, but I know this won't end well for you," she warned her friend.

"We'll see about that," Sakura answered, confident that her plan would work.

* * *

When Sasuke neared the edge of the town, he started driving slower, looking out for his blond. His eyes caught the flash of blond and he slowed down until he stood still. He had found Naruto.

Naruto was exiting a white house with a pick up in front of it. As always he was grinning wildly. A man with long, blond hair that was pulled up in a ponytail with a lock covering his left eye, hugged him tightly and kisses his cheek. He said something to which Naruto shook his head laughing. Both men looked exhausted, sweaty but satisfied.

Those three things could only mean one thing in Sasuke's furious mind; Naruto had had sex with that man. Naruto had been cheating on him.

Overtaken by rage, Sasuke nearly jumped out of his car and marched his way to Naruto; his black eyes almost looking red with his fury.

Naruto turned around when he heard footsteps coming towards him and he was immensely surprised when he saw his boyfriend Sasuke coming to him. What was Sasuke doing here? How had he known where he was? Sasuke had been sleeping when he left for his appointment with Deidara.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here? Oh well, doesn't matter. Sasuke, this is Deidara," Naruto introduced them happily. "He is the one who ..." he trailed off when he noticed how furious Sasuke looked. What was wrong? "Sasuke?"

"Get in the fucking car right now!" Sasuke hissed.

"But ..." Naruto started to protest, but was silenced by Sasuke's snarl.

"Now, Uzumaki!"

Naruto was so shocked at Sasuke's use of his last name that he obeyed and hurriedly stepped into the car. "What have I done now?" he wondered out loud confused. Why was Sasuke so angry? Had he done something wrong? He had put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket, had done the dishes ... Naruto couldn't think of something he had done to make Sasuke so angry.

"And you!" Sasuke snarled and gripped Deidara by his neck. "If I ever see you around Naruto again, I'll beat the shit out of you so much, you'll wish you never messed with what is mine! Naruto is mine! Consider this a warning!" With that, a hard fist landed in Deidara's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He gasped for air and sunk to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"I think there's been a misunderstanding, un," Deidara struggled to say.

"Don't push me, Deidara," Sasuke hissed and marched his way back to his car.

Naruto looked out of the window to see Deidara kneeling on the ground. He furrowed his eyebrows. "What the ..." He almost jumped three feet in the air when Sasuke slammed his door shut.

"Eh, Sasuke, why ..." Naruto started to ask, but was cut off again.

"Just shut up this time," Sasuke hissed and raced out of the street.

Startled, Naruto kept quiet for once. Sure, he had seen Sasuke angry before, but he had never seen him so furious. What was the bastard's problem?

"Get in the house now," Sasuke said through clenched teeth once they arrived home.

Naruto gulped, but undid his seatbelt and entered their home. All right, so he was getting nervous. An aura of fury hung around Sasuke like dark storm clouds and he still had no clue as to what he had done wrong.

Naruto winced when Sasuke slammed the door shut. He swore the windows shattered a bit.

"All right, how long were you playing this game?" Sasuke asked, his voice eerily calm, his body leaning against the front door, blocking Naruto's possible escape. Not that he was afraid of Sasuke, but well, he valued his life.

"Game, what game?" Naruto asked confused.

"Don't act that stupid, idiot," Sasuke growled. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Apparently yes, because I don't know what you're bitching about now," Naruto snapped, getting angry too.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "You cheating on me! How long have you been fucking that guy?" he hissed, his eyes burning. "What, am I not good enough for you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not cheating! How dare you accuse me of that! Are you stupid!" Naruto said incredulously, throwing his hands in the air.

"What else am I supposed to think? For the last couple of weeks, you leave early and come home late. Sakura told me she caught you and that Deidara guy kissing. And you're all sweaty and tired; what else am I supposed to think?" Sasuke snapped.

"You're supposed to trust me, bastard! I would never cheat on you; I never kissed Deidara or fucked with him!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Why don't you trust me?"

"If you weren't cheating on me, than what were you doing with that guy?" Sasuke asked suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"It was a surprise for you," Naruto muttered, refusing to look at Sasuke. Suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore about his surprise. What if Sasuke didn't like it? It was hard to find something that Sasuke liked. Because he was so rich, he could buy everything he wanted. That posed a problem for Naruto every year, because he never knew what to buy his boyfriend for his birthday. So this year, Naruto had started two months prior thinking about a suitable present. That's when he stumbled on Deidara's add in the newspaper and he thought it would be the perfect gift for his bastard. Unfortunately he hadn't counted in Sasuke's suspicious and possessive nature. Of course he would get suspicious; Naruto usually slept really late.

"A surprise?" Sasuke repeated frowning. That was something he hadn't expected.

Naruto sighed and stared at the floor. "For your birthday tomorrow."

Sasuke blinked; to be honest, he had forgotten it was his birthday tomorrow. "And what had Deidara to do with my surprise?" he asked, his anger disappearing.

So Naruto hadn't been cheating on him; that was a relief. He didn't know what he would have done if Naruto had been cheating on him. He didn't want to lose the blond man. Sure, he could be annoying, but in the end, Sasuke loved everything about Naruto. From his ocean blue eyes to his kind and caring nature.

"He teaches some kind of dance and I thought it would be cool if I learned that to show it to you," Naruto answered embarrassed.

"What kind of dance?" Sasuke asked with one raised eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head. "Naha, I'm not going to tell you. I'm still angry at you for accusing me of cheating," he said bitterly and marched his way to their bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Sasuke winced; he had momentarily forgotten that Naruto was known for switching moods really fast. He could go from happy to furious in just ten seconds. What should he do now? He really wanted to know what kind of dance Naruto had learned especially for him. But to know that, he had to apologize. He knew it hadn't been fair of him to accuse Naruto of cheating, but damn it, Naruto knew how possessive he could be! Did it surprise him that much that he had been angry when he heard of that Deidara guy?

Sasuke growled low; did he really have to apologize? He didn't want to – an Uchiha never apologized. Still, if he wanted a happy Naruto (and a happy Naruto was always good for his sex life), then he would have to swallow his pride and go apologize to Naruto.

He took a deep breath and slowly walked up the stairs. He knocked softly on their closed bedroom door and tried to open it. It was locked of course.

"Naruto? Can I come in?"

It was silent.

"Alright, listen, I know I can be a prick sometimes and I admit I jumped to conclusions too quickly. I didn't want to upset you." Sasuke struggled to say. "It was uncalled for to accuse you of cheating and I should have trusted you. I just ... don't want to lose you. You don't know how much you mean to me, dobe and that's why I reacted so badly when I thought you were cheating on me." It was as close as he would ever get to an apologize and he hoped it would be enough for Naruto.

For a while it was silent and Sasuke was already resigned to spend the nights on the couch when the door suddenly opened.

"You're a stupid, obsessed, possessive bastard," Naruto told him flat out and with crossed arms.

"So, does this mean you'll forgive me?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Yes, I forgive you. But if you ever accuse me of cheating on you again, I'm beating the shit out of you," Naruto told him deadpanned.

Sasuke snorted. "You wish."

Naruto grinned. "Bastard. You still have to apologize to Deidara too. I don't know what you did, but it didn't look nice."

"Do I really have to?" Sasuke sighed. Honestly, he had apologized to his lover; that was more than enough for him.

"Do you want to have sex in the near future, Sasuke?" Naruto asked him smiling sweetly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Threatening with withholding sex – that was a low blow. Unfortunately, it worked. "Fine, what's his phone number?"

"Aren't you going to apologize to his face?" Naruto asked disapprovingly.

"Dobe, if I see his face again, I won't stop at just a fist in his stomach. He was still too touchy for my liking. Give me his phone number or he won't get a stupid apology," Sasuke growled.

Naruto pouted. "You're such a violent bastard. Fine, here." He searched through his call list in his cell phone and gave it to Sasuke.

Impatiently, Sasuke waited until Deidara answered. "Listen here, bastard, I won't beat the shit out of you, because it was a misunderstanding, but I still hate you and I will make you crippled if you ever touch Naruto again. Have a good day and I suggest you take some ice to place on your stomach," he snapped and ended the call. He gave the cell phone back to Naruto, but not before erasing Deidara's number. After all, Naruto has ended his lessons with that blond bastard. No need for him to keep the phone number.

"You know, with an apology, I meant that you should have told him you were sorry about punching him and not threatening him more," Naruto pointed out grumbling.

"That's the best he's going to get," Sasuke replied irritated. "Now what's this dance that you learned?"

Naruto waggled his finger. "Ah ah, you're not going to see it until tomorrow. I learned it for your birthday and your birthday is tomorrow."

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. "Fine, I'll wait until tomorrow then." Then he smirked and pushed Naruto against the wall, pinning him with his arms and cutting off his escape. "Now, let's have some make – up – sex," he whispered in Naruto's ear and his hands slid down from Naruto's back to his arse, giving him a hard squeeze.

Naruto yelped and tried to fend off the persistent hands. "No, bad Sasuke. No make - up - sex."

"Why not? We had a fight, we made up, now let's celebrate it with some sex," Sasuke breathed in Naruto's neck.

Naruto shivered and was tempted to give in, but then he remembered the dance he had studied. "No, Sasuke, we can't. If we have sex now, I won't be able to walk properly tomorrow and I need to function well to dance."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You're annoying, dobe. Fine, I won't fuck you."

Naruto sighed relieved. Don't get him wrong, he loved it when Sasuke fucked him, but it was a bitch to walk the next day. He considered himself lucky if he only had a slight limp. One time Sasuke had been so rough, he couldn't walk straight for four days. His friends hadn't known where to look in their embarrassment.

"But we can still have a blowjob," Sasuke smirked and dragged a protesting Naruto to their bed. However, the protests died quickly when Sasuke had performed his magic on Naruto's cock. Seriously, that man had a mouth made of gold; he knew exactly how Naruto liked it.

After one hour, they were spent from both their 'activities' and their previous fight and fell into a deep sleep; Sasuke's arms tightly wound around Naruto's waist.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning, pleasantly warm with a weight on his chest and his arms around a warm body. He smiled and caressed Naruto's arm lightly. He would never admit it to anybody, but mornings when he woke up first and could watch Naruto were his favourite moments. There was something so soothing about seeing Naruto sleeping with tousled blond hair and his body curled up around Sasuke.

Unfortunately he couldn't enjoy much longer, because he had to get up to get some work done today. It may be Sunday and it may be his birthday, but as a head of a large company, he didn't get much free time. The only positive thing was that he could do his work at home, so he could still enjoy his boyfriend's company.

"Will you quit staring at me? It's kind of creepy when you do that," the sleepy voice of Naruto muttered against his chest.

"Will you quit using me as a pillow? It's kind of annoying when you do that," Sasuke retorted smirking.

"Shut up, bastard," Naruto mumbled and a light slap landed on his stomach.

For a minute it was silent.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke!" Naruto beamed and gave him a quick kiss on his mouth. Well, he intended to do it quickly, but Sasuke had other plans and grabbed his head to thoroughly snog the living daylights out of Naruto. When he finally let go, Naruto had a quite dazed look and a flushed face.

"Happy birthday, indeed," Sasuke smirked and his hands trailed over Naruto's back to his arse.

Naruto slapped his hands away and sat up. "No, Sasuke, no sex. I told you yesterday that I need to function well for your birthday present."

"I have an idea; do your dance now and let's have sex afterwards. What do you think of that?" Sasuke suggested. Hey, he hadn't had real sex (blowjobs didn't count) for more than a week! He was getting desperate here!

Naruto shook his head grinning. "Nope, you're going to have to wait until tonight. Now get up, I heard you still had work to do." With that said he jumped out of the bed and went to the closet to search for some clothes.

"Why is it that you only remember I have work to do on times that you don't have to remember that?" Sasuke muttered darkly.

Naruto flashed him a fox like grin and walked out of the bedroom to make some breakfast.

Sasuke sighed; he didn't have any other choice than to get some work done. At least he had something to look forward to. And he would get his sex tonight, dance or no dance.

* * *

With a sigh, Sasuke closed the map containing the documents about some new investment and rubbed his eyes. It was nine p.m.

They had had dinner at six p.m., but Naruto had sent him back to his office to continue his work, because he had to set up some things for his surprise dance.

Sasuke was getting rather pissed off. He didn't care what Naruto had to do, but he was tired of seeing all those contracts, plans and documents in his free time – and on his birthday no less! He was going to Naruto and demand that he gave him his stupid birthday present so that they could move on to more important things - having sex for hours.

He stood up and did the lights out before closing the door behind him. "Naruto?" he asked loudly.

"In the bedroom," Naruto yelled back.

"At least he's in the right place," Sasuke muttered and made his way to their bedroom. When he opened the door, his mouth nearly fell open from the sight he was met with.

Naruto had placed candles on every possible surface and the little flames casted a gently glow, giving a romantic mood. Sasuke wasn't interested in the candles, but more in his boyfriend. Naruto was wearing a blue tank top that revealed his stomach and showed his spiral like tattoo and a low riding cotton pants. A CD player was placed on the floor next to him.

"Sasuke, go sit down on the bed. It's time for your birthday present!" Naruto grinned enthusiastically.

"Dobe, why are you dressed like that?" Sasuke questioned but went to sit on the bed, leaning against the headboard.

"You'll see why." Naruto winked and bent down to press on the 'play' button. Sasuke was just admiring the arse in front of him and imagining how it would look better naked and on the bed before him, when his brain registered what was happening.

Some sort of oriental music was playing. In fact, the music was like the one they used in the films when a belly dancer was dancing. Wait a minute. Sasuke focused on Naruto who had started dancing, moving his hips and belly in a sensual way. Those movements...

With a shock, Sasuke realized that Naruto was belly dancing for him. He had thought it would be strange if Naruto did that, considering most belly dancers were women, but surprisingly it was rather arousing to watch Naruto dancing like that. Who knew he was capable of dancing so sexy? And it was all for Sasuke to enjoy. The longer Sasuke watched, the more aroused he became until it came to the point that he was ready to throw Naruto on the bed and fuck him senseless.

Luckily for him Naruto seemed to understand his problem, because he slowly moved to Sasuke, climbing on his lap and grinding down with his arse against Sasuke's groin, circling with his own hips, letting Sasuke feel how excited Naruto was. Sasuke groaned and gripped Naruto's hips tightly.

"So, what do you think of my present?" Naruto whispered in his ear, his hot breath caressing his ear. The blond hair was sticking up in every possible direction, some locks clinging to Naruto's forehead.

"Worth the wait," Sasuke murmured, his tongue tracing Naruto's jaw line. "Now there is something I really want to do."

"Oh? What's that?" Naruto asked innocently.

"I want to fuck you senseless. You'll have to cancel work tomorrow, dobe, because you won't be able to walk," Sasuke whispered harshly and gave Naruto's arse a harsh slap, making the young man yelp.

"I suppose I can miss a day of work," Naruto mused and grinned.

"Let's get you out of those clothes," Sasuke mumbled and nearly ripped them off of Naruto in his impatience.

"Impatient much?" Naruto chuckled, but yelped again when another hard smack landed on his bottom.

"Less talking, more fucking," Sasuke demanded and caught Naruto's mouth with his own, finally ridding himself of his clothes. They both sighed when their naked bodies touched each other.

They began to kiss each other passionately, letting their tongues meet and they battled for dominance which of course Sasuke won. Naruto mewled when Sasuke's tongue traced his lip and buried his hands in the black locks of his boyfriend, messing it up. Only he was allowed to do that. If anyone else touched Sasuke's hair, he would be beaten to a pulp.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips tightly and turned them both around, so that Naruto was lying on his back on the bed, his knees bent and spread out for Sasuke.

"I couldn't decide how I wanted to take you first," Sasuke murmured while his hands caressed Naruto's chest and sides, tracing his tattoo, making the man shiver and tweaked his nipples until they were hard pebbles. "But I finally decided to take you like this first and afterwards I'll take you when you're on your hands and knees, I'll fuck you against the wall and I'll let you ride me. What do you say of that?"

A shiver went up Naruto's spine at hearing that dark sensual voice talking to him, letting him know what he was planning to do to him. He was helpless. He couldn't refuse this man anything. If Sasuke wanted to tie him up, he would let him; if Sasuke wanted him to give him a lap dance, he would do it; if Sasuke told him to jump out of a window, he wouldn't hesitate to jump, no questions asked. Sasuke had always had that kind of power of him, even when they were just kids and still rivals. With one look, Sasuke could make him happy, excited or miserable. He would do anything to make Sasuke happy – and all because he loved that bastard. He loved him with all his heart and soul and he was positive Sasuke loved him too. Sure, he didn't say it that much, but he showed him what he felt and that was enough for the blond man.

"I say, what are you waiting for?" Naruto murmured and his hands traced the abs on Sasuke's stomach. God, he had such a beautiful body. Naruto couldn't stop touching him even if he wanted to – not that he wanted to. God no.

Sasuke smirked. "Thought you would say that." He bent down and his tongue licked a path from Naruto's collarbone to his lower belly, occasionally stopping to leave a mark. Naruto didn't like to have so many marks on his body, but Sasuke was sure he would get away with it now, if he pulled the 'It's my birthday today and at this day I can do what I want' card.

He got up to search for the lube. "Naruto, where did we put that lube?"

Something hit his head and fell with a soft 'thump' on the floor. Sasuke turned around and saw the tube lying on the floor. He picked it up and glared at a grinning Naruto.

"What? You wanted to know where the lube was," Naruto said innocently, but his mischievous eyes told another story.

"You're so lucky I want to fuck you instead of beating you up," Sasuke muttered and climbed back on the bed, between Naruto's legs.

Naruto chuckled, but was cut off with a yelp when a cold wet finger entered him. He glared at the smirking raven haired man. "You're such a bastard," Naruto hissed and gasped when a second finger entered him almost immediately after the first one. Seemed that Sasuke was impatient tonight.

"Hm, but you still love me," Sasuke said cheekily. When Naruto opened his mouth, Sasuke silenced him with a firm kiss, while he searched with his fingers for that one spot that would make Naruto moan his name. After a few seconds, his three fingers hit something and Naruto's hands shot out and grabbed his shoulders, moaning. Sasuke smirked; he had found it.

"Get that smug smirk of your face, asshole," Naruto groaned and buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder. A little shock went through his body when Sasuke hit his special spot again and he began to tremble. "Stop teasing me," he moaned and pressed his body tighter against his boyfriend's one.

"But I like teasing you," Sasuke chuckled darkly, but removed his fingers and spread lube on his aching cock. God, that felt good. He suppressed the shiver that crept up his spine and gripped Naruto's hips tightly and slowly pressed his cock in Naruto's arse, kissing his neck soothingly when Naruto hissed at the invasion. Sasuke always wondered how the blond managed to feel so tight after so many years of having sex. Not that he complained about that.

When he was finally completely in in Naruto, he waited until Naruto squeezed his arm to let him know he could move. He drew back and immediately slammed back in, catching Naruto off guard and making him yell out in surprise. Their mouths found each other and they kissed each other heatedly, Sasuke angling his body so that he hit Naruto's prostate every time he slammed in.

Their bodies began to heat up and they started to pant, their breaths mingling with each other, their bodies sliding against each other, slick with their sweat. One hand left Naruto's hip and caressed their way up to the tanned chest.

"God, Sasuke ..." Naruto sighed and his tongue licked a path from Sasuke's ear till his collarbone. He gasped when a particular hard thrust made him see white.

Sasuke gripped his dripping cock, but didn't stroke it. "Tell me how much you like me fucking you," he whispered harshly in Naruto's ear.

"Why – why do you always need to – to hear that? You're arrogant – arrogant enough with – without hearing that." Naruto managed to say between his gasps. He whined when Sasuke tightened his grip around his dick, stopping him from coming.

"Say it, or it will be a long time before I allow you to come," Sasuke sneered, breathing heavily; his muscles were tense and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

"Ba-bastard!" Naruto cursed. He had the feeling that he was burning up, his stomach tensing and all he wanted was to come.

Sasuke kept hitting his sweet spot, torturing him with pleasure.

Only a few minutes later, Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. "Fine, I – I like it when you fuck – fuck me," Naruto breathed. His breath hitched when Sasuke bit his neck, soothing the sore spot with his tongue afterwards.

"Was that so hard?" Sasuke smirked, but began to stroke Naruto's hard cock, speeding up, slamming harder in him.

It wasn't long after that that Naruto came with a shout of 'Sasuke!'. Sasuke followed him soon after, coming with a low groan and his head buried in Naruto's neck.

For a few minutes, they just laid there, breathing hardly and enjoying the feeling of the other's body against theirs.

Sasuke carefully removed himself out of Naruto and dropped next to him on the bed. "I missed that," he murmured and pulled Naruto in his arms.

Naruto chuckled weakly. "It's only been a week since we had sex."

"That's too long for me. You know I always want you."

Naruto smiled. "Nice to hear that," he muttered against Sasuke's chest, his finger tracing patterns on his stomach.

It was silent for a while until ...

"Get up your hands and knees," Sasuke ordered and sat up.

"Excuse me?" Naruto squeaked.

"I told you I'm going to fuck you like that. And after that I'm going to fuck you against the wall and then you'll ride me. Dobe, listen when I say something," Sasuke sighed annoyed and gave Naruto's thigh a slap.

Naruto yelped and rubbed the sore spot, scowling at his boyfriend. "Since when are you into spanking? Did I miss something?"

"That's an interesting idea. You know what, let's keep the spanking for another time," Sasuke mused and nodded his head thoughtfully. Yes, spanking sounded pretty exciting to him. "Now, get on your hands and knees."

"Stop bossing me around like that, asshole! Besides, who says I'm not tired." Naruto barely refrained himself from sticking his tongue out. Barely. He already felt sore from one round of fucking; he didn't want to know in which state his arse would be tomorrow if there were more rounds.

"You're not; you have a ridiculous large stamina, dobe, and you recuperate fast. Now it's still my birthday and I thought I get what I want when it's my birthday, na, Naruto?" Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear and his hands trailed up and down on Naruto's sides, making the blond man shiver.

"You're an asshole," Naruto mumbled, but it was without heat.

Sasuke inwardly cheered when he saw that he had won. His hand trailed down to caress Naruto's cock back to life and Naruto moaned, before shakily getting up to sit on all fours, presenting his body to Sasuke.

_This is going to be a very satisfying night,_ Sasuke smirked inwardly and sat up after Naruto.

And indeed, Naruto got fucked three times more that night. When Sasuke finally decided he had enough, Naruto fell into a deep sleep, buried against Sasuke's chest, with hands caressing his back and a very sore arse.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Sasuke hadn't forgotten it was initially her fault that he had had that little fight with Naruto. If she hadn't told him lies, he wouldn't have blown up at Naruto. So, he concluded, she needed a little punishment. He had never liked her anyway.

* * *

Sakura couldn't hold back the little squeal that escaped her when she saw the address on the box. It was a present from her beloved Sasuke – kun! She knew he would realize that Naruto wasn't the right person for him! She hadn't seen him for two weeks after she had told him about Naruto and the other hot blond, but now she understood it was because he had to get rid of Naruto and buy a suitable present for her.

She opened the box and her eyes sparkled when she saw it was her favourite shampoo lying on top of a beautiful green strapless dress.

She decided to take a shower first with her new shampoo before going to meet Sasuke in the new dress.

Half an hour later, when Sakura finally looked into the mirror to check if she looked pretty enough, she couldn't hold back the horrified scream. Her beautiful pink hair was blue! Not a dark blue that could be mistaken for black, no, it was flashy blue! This was horrible! Why had this happened? She had only showered with the shampoo Sasuke – kun had given her. Maybe her Sasuke – kun had left her an explanation in the box. Who knew? Maybe he liked her better with blue hair.

Indeed, she found a folded letter on the bottom of the box.

_Haruno_

_If there is one thing I hate, it's a girl who doesn't get a bloody clue. I told you when I was ten and I'm saying it again now; there is no way in hell that I will ever get together with the likes of you. If you think you could break me and the dobe up by lying to me, then you are really mistaking. Naruto and I are perfectly happy with each other and no, I won't ever leave him. I will always love him and only him._

_By now, you have probably showered with that disgusting thing you call a shampoo and hopefully discovered what has happened (or are you that dim-witted to not notice that?). See it as a little revenge for almost causing a break up between me and Naruto. I wanted to make my revenge worse, but the dobe found out what I was planning. You should thank him, because he's the only reason why you get away with what you have done so easily – though I won't let you come near him if I can help it._

_Now, be so kind as to finally leave me alone! I even spell it out for you: I DON'T WANT YOU. Is that clear enough for you?_

_Anyway, before I close this letter, I have to tell you one last thing; I wouldn't try that dress on._ _I think I spilled some stuff on it that itches like hell, but I'm not sure. Guess you better not find out, right?_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Sakura's mouth fell open when she reached the end of the letter and tears gathered in her eyes. Her Sasuke – kun really didn't want her! That was awful, horrible!

A few seconds later she realized what was written at the end of the letter. She was wearing the dress; Sasuke had written that he had spilled something on it. Something that would itch ...

Five seconds later she was frantically scratching her whole body, throwing the dress away. It kept itching. With tears in her eyes, she jumped into the shower again, desperate to get rid of the itching feeling. When she finally got rid of the itching, she would go straight to her hairdresser to fix her hair.

* * *

Twenty miles further, one Uchiha Sasuke was smirking devilish, imagining the horrified face of one Haruno Sakura. By now she would have showered, using the fake shampoo that would turn her hair blue and probably would have put on the dress, because she was too stupid to check the box to see if there was something more in it. That girl was so predictable.

Two tanned arms reached around him and a weight settled on his lap.

"Why are you smirking now, bastard?" Naruto asked curiously, running his hands through the midnight black hair.

Sasuke slid his arms around Naruto's slim waist, kissing him softly on the lips. "Nothing special. Just thinking how lucky I am to have you," he whispered against the soft lips.

Naruto smiled and blushed lightly. See, the bastard could be romantic and sweet if he wanted to be.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled and kissed him back, squeaking when his boyfriend picked him up and walked with him in his arms to their bedroom. It seemed that he would have to call sick again tomorrow. Not that he minded.


End file.
